The Shining Sun
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: An old friend returns after finally finding his destined buddy. After their time apart, will Drum survive this old familiar face? And his buddy? During a buddyfight? Between magicians?
1. The Shining Sun Part 1

**My first Buddyfight fanfic! Forgive me in advance because I will be skipping a few scenes during the match. I just know the basic rules, not the strategies and the cards' special skills, but I will include my own takes on the cards. This is set during the All Star Fight season.**

* * *

"Bye Hana."

"Tell Gao he better not let the teacher catch him sneaking in class late!"

As Hana made her way out of the house, she could hear Batzz and Drum arguing from Gao's room. Soon, Gao stepped in to get the two to stop, followed by Bal and Chibi Panda.

Hana giggled in amusement. _How does her brother handle three buddies all at once?_

* * *

As Hana approached her locker, she saw a kid showing-off one of his cards to his friends who complimented him on how lucky he was to get such a rare card. One of them even mentioned that he might get lucky to open a Buddy Rare card.

Just the sight of them made Hana think about her brother Gao. Not only did he gain a buddy, he gained _three buddies._ Each one unique in strength, power, and personality. Its really funny watching them trying to get along with each other under the same roof.

 _One day, she will face them off in her first ever Buddyfight... along with her buddy._

* * *

After class, one of Hana's friends wanted to buy new cards for her deck at Castle, so the group decided to go to the store after class. Once they got there, Hana noticed the store's tv screens were playing clips of the previous tournament. One of them showcased Gao using his powerful Impact card along with his three buddies.

 _One day, she'll be as strong as a buddyfighter like him._

...

Hana thought she just heard someone whispering in her ear. But when she turned around, no one was there.

...

 _There it was again._

Hana searched for the source of the voice but stopped. _It was just all in her head._

She decided to pass the time waiting for her friend to finish by buying a Buddy pack herself. Maybe she can help her brother win his next match by finding a rare card.

She tore the package, but was caught by surprise when a small spark of light emerged and floated to the ceiling. Everyone, including her friends, looked up in surprise.

After a few more second, the light floated towards Hana and began to take form...

* * *

Drum and Batzz were having an intense contest in the mall. _A staring contest._

"Well, at least they're not killing each other with balls." Zanya remarked, recalling their last fight.

"Come on guys. Give it a rest." Gao groaned.

All day, the two dragons have been competing against each other in a series of petty fights; Eating contests, race to school, arm wrestling, juggling, dodgeball, and now, staring contest. _While eating takoyaki balls._

" _Just give it up already_ _ **you old fossil.**_ " Drum taunted.

" _Not a chance, Brat._ " Batzz shot back.

Suddenly, Asmodai sneezed, releasing a cloud of confetti that touched the eyes of the two dragons, forcing them to shut their eyes simultaneously and growl in irritation.

" _Why you...!_ " Batzz growled at Asmodai.

The demon chuckled, "What's wrong? _Afraid of a little confetti?_ "

" _Ha! I'm not afraid of anything!_ " Batzz roared.

" _Me too!_ " Drum glared at the demon, " _No force on Earth can scare Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV!_ "

"There he is!" One of Gao's classmates cried upon spotting Gao and approached him along with the others.

"Congrats, Gao."

"You must be really proud."

"She's so lucky."

"Uh... Thanks?" Gao replied, confused.

"What are you guys so excited about." Kuguru asked.

"Didn't you hear?"

When they told him, Gao and his buddies shot up in surprise.

* * *

Gao did not waste a single second to head to the Castle. When he finally arrived, a small crowd has gathered around Hana, but she managed to spot her brother and friends.

"Big Brother!" She called excitedly.

Even through the crowd, Gao can tell that his sister was holding something in her arms. _Or someone._

"No way! The twerp's got herself a _buddy?_ " Noboru remarked in surprise.

"Alright Hana!" Gao exclaimed with pride, "That's my sister!"

"Finally!" Drum grinned.

"Bal, bal!" Bal happily remarked.

"About time, Kid." Batzz smirked.

"Wait. What kind of monster is it?" Chibi Panda asked.

The crowd parted to reveal the monster. When Drum saw _him_ , his eyes widened in horror.

 _"No. NO."_

"Can Bal have your last octopus, bal?" Bal asked, holding the last octopus ball.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Drum screamed, echoing throughout the entire mall.

"Miss you too, Drumkins."


	2. The Shining Sun Part 2

**As mentioned before, I'm going to skip a few parts during the battle scene. Sorry. I'm more into the drama than in the battle and strategy.**

* * *

 _A buddy. Her very own buddy!_

Hana happily nuzzled her buddy, earning a lot of " _awws_ " from the spectators.

"Axia?" Gao bent down to greet his old Dragowizard friend, "Hey! Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Another one of your old buddies?" Batzz asked.

"Just an old friend." Axia corrected. Suddenly, the store turned dark and a single light shone on the Dragowizard, "For years I have waited and searched for my buddy. My soulmate. My destined partner. The one who I am passionately bounded to for the rest of our lives. And now, _I have found her._ "

Most of the audience became teary-eyed. Others were surprised to hear violin music in the background.

"What?" Asmodai stopped playing his violin and gave a sly smirk, "It's for the mood."

Drum hid behind a statue of a monster, still in disbelief that Hana's buddy was _that guy._

 _Really. Of all monsters in the known worlds, his old buddy's sister's buddy had to be_ _ **him!**_

 _Now if he could just secretly slide out of the store,_ _ **unseen...**_

 _"Drumkins!"_

 _Oh no!_

Axia tackled Drum in a big hug. He nuzzled him momentarily before suddenly breaking away from him.

" _No!_ " He looked away dramatically, "I'm sorry, but I just bonded with my buddy and I have to respect her feelings."

"Well that's a relief." Drum remarked before jumping back to his feet, "Wait! Hana couldn't really be your buddy..."

"She found my card." Axia confirmed and Hana's friends nodded.

"Okay. But..." Drum panicked internally, "Isn't she a little bit too young to get a buddy? I mean it couldn't hurt to way a few years or ten to...!"

Drum stopped the moment Hana was giving him the sad eyes while hugging Axia. Behind her, Gao and his friends were giving him threatening looks.

Drum smiled nervously, " _I'm, so..._ _ **happy**_ _for you._ "

Batzz smirked in amusement, " _Nothing scares you, huh?_ "

* * *

To celebrate her new buddy, Hana challenged her big brother to a Buddyfight in the school arena.

"Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" Aibo Academy's energetic announcer flew around the stadium in her buddy as everyone got excited for the fight, "Today, our Mighty Sun Fighter faces off against _his own little sister,_ _ **Hana Mikado!**_ FYI; For any of you keeping tabs, this is Little Hana's _first ever_ _ **live**_ _Buddyfight!_ And joining our little Shining Sun is Gao's old friend, Axia! This little Dragowizard may have fought side-by-side with the Mighty Sun Fighter, but now this little guy will be fighting _against_ him! Something tells me this is going to be one epic _hot_ Buddyfight!"

 _This was it. Time to show her big brother what she got._

Hana brought out her core deck case and luminized, "Magical Dragons, take to the skies and grace us with your brilliance! Luminize! Draconious Solarius!"

Her core deck transformed into a hairpin that resembles the sun with an orange-red core in the center.

"Eclipsing the darkness in flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Might Sun Fighter is here!" Gao luminized his own deck.

" _Buddyyyy-!_ "

" _FIGHT!_ "

" _Time to raise the flag!_ "

"Thunder Empire!" Gao called out his powerful flag.

"I fight for Magic World!" Hana declared, her flag floating behind her.

"First move goes to Hana." Paruko declares.

Hana starts off by equipping an item called Dracolotus and summoning a Dragowizard in the center to attack Gao. From there, the battle got intense as Gao casts a spell that allowed him to call all three of his buddies and equip an item that lets him attack even when there's a Monster on his or on his opponent's center.

The siblings were having too much fun battling each other that they didn't notice that both their life points were down to 5. The audience were so blown away that they didn't know who to cheer for. So they cheered for both fighters.

"You know I like you better when we were playing at home." Gao teased.

"Oh come on Big Bro. You know I'm just warming up." Hana shot back.

"Time for my grand entrance!" Axia declares.

"I buddy call to the center!" Hana called, "Dracosage, Qinus Axia!"

Axia excitedly leaped into the center as he began to change forms. Once he landed, everyone was in awe at the sight of a tall, blue winged dragon clad in gold and white robes, and wielding a tall golden staff adorned with glowing orbs.

" _Behold the magnificence of a new glorious Axia!_ " Axia roared.

" _Incredible!_ " Paruko exclaimed, "Not only is Axia now a size 3 Monster, but...!"

"Sorry, Paruko!" Hana interrupted, "But that's my line! First, attack the fighter!"

Axia's staff sparked with golden lightning that struck Gao, reducing his life points to 3.

"Next, I summon two Dragowizards to the left and right." Hana continued, "Thanks to Axia's ability, their sizes are reduced to zero. And that's not all. Axia can also destroy my opponent's Monsters based on the number of Dragowizard cards in the Drop Zone. _See you guys later!_ "

"As if we're going any...?!" Batzz didn't get to finish as lighting struck him, Bal, and Drum, destroying them in the process.

Gao did his best to shield himself from Hana's incoming attacks. He even managed to reduce Axia's critical, leaving him with only a life point of one.

In the end, the winner was...

" _Gao Mikado._ "

"Thank you very much." Gao did his signature bow before the audience.

" _An_ _ **INCREDIBLE**_ _display of sibling rivalry!_ " Paruko excitedly exclaims, "These two really set the stadium on fire, but in the end, The Mighty Sun Fighter reigned supreme!"

Axia sadly bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Han-Han."

He was suddenly caught by surprise when Hana enveloped him in a hug, " _Best, Buddyfight,_ _ **EVER!**_ "

A feeling of pride swelled inside Axia as he happily returned the embrace.

"Hana!" Gao approached his sister, grinning, "Until next time, huh?"

"You got it, Big Bro." Hana grinned back before the two shared a fist-bump.

"Gotta admit; You really evolved since the last time we fought together." Drum complimented.

"You take care of that buddy of yours, got it?" Batzz added.

"Hana is so lucky to have Axia, bal!" Bal happily remarked.

"You guys..." Axia happily embraced the three monsters, " _I'm so lucky to have friends like you!_ "

As the three monsters were suffocating under Axia's embrace, the audience still filled the entire stadium with cheers.

 _They can't wait for the next exciting Buddyfight._

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **On the side note for Buddyfight Ace...**

 **MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER X BUDDYFIGHT MASCOT?!**


End file.
